Concerto For A Rainy Day
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: On a stormy, late summer day, Tori gets the surprise of her life.
Note: Inspired and very loosely based on the Electric Light Orchestra suite _Concerto For A Rainy Day_ – side three of the classic 1977 album _Out Of The Blue_. The original songs can be found under the Concerto title on Youtube.

Early September, Senior Year

 **1) Standin' In The Rain**

 _Damn you Trina!_ Tori Vega railed silently. _You couldn't wait five minutes! Especially when you promised to wait._

Having been left behind by her sister after school, Tori was now on the sidewalk over two blocks from her school, waiting for the next city bus to take her close to her home. Close being a relative term as she would still have to slog three blocks to the house.

This was complicated by several factors. She was beat-down tired. A late night studying and working on a one-act play she had to wrote, coupled with her sister, Trina, insisting on getting to school an hour early. Trina! An hour early!

 _Why did Hollywood Arts start a college-level program? Trina would be in a real college otherwise…_

The second factor was Tori's footwear. Brand new shoes she hadn't been able to break in yet. Her feet were already sore just from walking the halls during the course of the day. The two blocks from the school added to her pain. Those last three blocks will kill her already aching feet.

The biggest factor was the weather. A Pacific storm had been threatening all day. After swearing up and down at Trina's empty parking space, Tori knew she'd have to take the bus - again. But, just as she was nearing the graffiti-covered bus shelter, the skies opened up.

She was drenched as she ran the last fifty yards to the shelter. She shook her head in frustration, _Some shelter!_ _It leaks - where there is a roof - and the wind is blowing the rain right into my face!_

 **2) Big Wheels**

Head bowed to try to keep the driving rain out of her eyes, Tori didn't notice the SUV pull up in front of her. Over the most recent peal of thunder, she thought she heard her name but the thunder was so loud!

A loud honk caused her to look up and see the large, black SUV with black tinted windows idling right in front of her. The passenger side window was open slightly but she couldn't see inside. Tori started to reach into her over-sized bag for the can of pepper spray her father had given her for emergencies.

The window opened wider and she heard, "VEGA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! UNLESS YOU WANT TO WASH AWAY!"

 _Oh God, it's Jade West! The scariest, sexiest girl in our school. Probably in any high school in the Southland. Sexiest? Did I… Yeah, I did._

Tori suddenly remembered one night when she happened to be driving by the West home last spring. It was only 8 o'clock but the sole light on was the Goth's bedroom. For some reason, that time she stopped, scaled a trellis and saw Jade inside, alone. The strains of Chopin came to her even as she saw Jade quietly crying. The skies opened up that night as well and Tori hung there, sad for her friend/not-friend, wishing she could comfort the scary, sexy girl.

She regretted not doing anything for Jade that evening – several times in the past few months.

That memory train was suddenly derailed by…

"LAST CHANCE, VEGA!" Jade's shouted words were barely heard over the staccato beat of the rain on the shelter top and the thunder.

Swallowing past a giant lump of dread in her throat, Tori moved to the behemoth and got in.

"Th...thank you, Jade." _Maybe it's okay_ … _She has been strangely nicer since she and Beck split that last time._

"Try not to drip too much," Jade said with a laugh as she pulled away from the curb.

 _Maybe not…_

 **3) Summer And Lightning**

As they headed up into the Hollywood Hills, the center of the storm seemed to settle over them. Lightning blasted the clouds and the thunder was exploding around them simultaneously.

"SHIT!" Jade yelled, slamming on the brakes as a bolt of electricity seemed to stab down to the ground just beyond the rise she was about to crest. The immediate, deafening clap of thunder deafened both of them for several long moments.

From the corner of her eye, Tori saw the short slope to their left start to move.

"Jade," she said before she realized neither of them could hear her voice. She nudged the Goth and pointed past Jade. Obviously Jade got the message as she seemed to say 'shit' and threw the truck in reverse. The hillside quickly covered the stretch of road they had just vacated.

As they drove down, out of the Hills, the ringing in their ears lessened enough for them to hold a halting conversation.

"We're going back to my house," Jade declared. Tori's heart leapt in her chest. _Maybe? Nah… May as well try to fly over the rain by myself._

"Why?" escaped Tori's lips even as she considered the various things Jade could do in the privacy of her own home. Some lethal and some incredibly erotic. _Whoa girl…_

"'Cause I don't want to be swallowed up in a wave of mud and rock sliding down on us driving up into the Hills. Dad would probably kill me, literally, if anything happened to this piece of shit."

"Yeah, sorry..." Tori replied sheepishly. "Why are you driving this? I thought you hated SUVs."

"My car's in the shop and Dad gave me the choice of the SUV or the BMW. I hate Beemers worse than SUVs, so..."

The rest of her comment was drowned out by another loud peal of thunder immediately following an incredibly bright flash.

 **4) Mr. Blue Sky**

The rain started to let up as Jade pulled into the large garage of the West home. She led Tori into the kitchen and through into a large bathroom.

"You can get out of your soggy clothes in here. I'll get one of Mom's robes for you to wear while your clothes are run through the dryer."

"Thanks Jade. I never..."

"Yeah, whatever," Jade said quickly, forestalling any further conversation.

Soon, Tori was wearing a robe that was too small for even her frame. The upper part left a large portion of her chest exposed and the hem barely reached her thighs. _Mrs. West must be a petite woman,_ Tori decided. She had no way of knowing Jade gave her an old robe the Goth had outgrown when she hit her 8th grade growth spurt.

She walked back into the kitchen to see Jade making coffee. "You want some? Or I have tea..."

Tori stared at Jade being nice then smiled and said, "Coffee would be great."

At that moment, the sun broke through the clouds. As if that magic moment was all it took, the dregs of the storm disappeared over the hills.

Coffee in hand, Jade and Tori stepped out onto the wooden deck. The eaves were still dripping and the wet boards were cold on Tori's bare feet but the sun was glorious. Everything was gleaming in the sunshine and the world was so much brighter. She smiled as she heard the laughter of children nearby as they splashed in the puddles.

She turned and said, "Thank you Jade. I..."

Suddenly, Jade pulled Tori to her, locking their lips even as a bright ray of sunlight flashed over them like a spotlight.

Even as she whole-heartedly returned the kiss and her mind was flooded with questions, Tori was thanking Trina for leaving her behind.


End file.
